When Snakes Bite
by BurningMist
Summary: Squeal to ‘A Snake Bite’ Ginny wants to continue what Hermione started in the garden. HGGW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters and their personalities, nor do I own the Burrow. I am only responsible for the following idea.

* * *

Hermione lay in the room Ginny and she shared at the Burrow dreading the moment when she would have to confront her friend. After Harry had placed her on the kitchen table Mrs. Weasley instantly went to work on diagnosing the type of snake venom present in Ginny's blood. With a wave of her wand and a few choice words Mrs. Weasley breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently, the snake which had bitten Ginny was not poisonous.

Hermione tried her best to appear just as relieved as everyone else even though her insides were shaking from excitement, lust and confusion. All Hermione wanted to do was escape up to her room and avoid Ginny. Afraid that someone would think too much of her absence Hermione forced herself to endure a painfully slow dinner, which normally would have lifted her spirits.

Throughout the meal Hermione, who sat the farthest away from Ginny as possible, avoided the redhead's eyes entirely. Hermione could feel her friend's eyes boring into hers on several occasions and resisted the urge to look up. Even though she tried to avoid Ginny's eyes, Hermione could not take her mind off the garden scene.

The moment Hermione finished eating she excused herself and raced up the stairs, burying her self under the covers to try and rid her mind of any thought. However, it didn't take long for Hermione to hear three familiar voices on the stairs. Not wanting Harry or Ron to think something was wrong she emerged from the covers and grabbed the nearest book.

The door opened just as Hermione resettled herself and pretended to be deeply engaged. Ron entered first, followed by Harry and Ginny who cuddled up on the bed opposite to Hermione's while Ron sat at Hermione's feet. Once they were all settled comfortably Hermione waited for the conversation that would never come. They were all unnaturally silent and Hermione's insides went cold when she considered the possibility of Ginny sharing what had happened in the garden.

When Mrs. Weasley popped in to inform the boys it was time for bed she found them that same way. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief – they had stayed for exactly 27 minutes in complete silence. Hermione turned back to her books hoping Ginny would take the hint. She didn't.

"I didn't tell anyone."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, pretending not to care, never letting her eyes leave the book.

"I didn't tell anyone about your muggle remedy, either."

Hermione could almost hear the laughter in her voice and she knew Ginny would notice the bluish that crept onto her checks. Hermione nodded praying Ginny would get this hint, she didn't.

"You'll never fool me Hermione! You've been staring at the same page since we all walked in here!" Ginny said stomping her foot, all playfulness gone.

Hermione, realizing defeat, threw the book aside and stared into the eyes that she had avoided for the better part of the night. Hermione instantly opened her mouth to apologize but before she could utter a word Ginny's mouth was suddenly on hers. Her tongue instantly found Hermione's and massaged it slowly as she waited for her friend to respond. It didn't take long.

The moment Ginny's mouth touched Hermione's she was instantly brought back to the garden scene they shared earlier. A new wave of passion rose up from Hermione's body but ignoring it she pushed Ginny away from her by sheer will power. Ginny stumbled back surprised by Hermione's actions. She didn't understand Hermione's sudden coldness but when she stepped away and saw her face she clearly understood. Knowing her inexperience and taking into account the fear clearly written across her friend's face Ginny began to undress. Hermione's fear of uncertainty quickly turned to out right shock as the red head tossed her clothes to the side and stood in only white knickers and a peach bra.

Ginny's knees folded against the bed as she crawled to where Hermione sat rooted to her spot. Her eyes stayed with Ginny's as she perched herself onto her lap. Ginny wiggled on Hermione's lap until she had comfortably folded her legs around the other girl's thighs. Hermione recognized the familiar smell of Ginny's sex and suddenly found herself gripping her things, her fingers digging into Ginny's pale, freckled skin.

Ginny's hand cupped Hermione's face as she leaned down and began to slowly kiss her. This time, Hermione responded without pushing her away. Her fingers began to massage what she held and soon began to travel shyly along her skin to cup Ginny's bum. Ginny moaned into the kiss as she arched her body against Hermione's.

Hermione's hands began to act on their own accord as they roamed up Ginny's side and back pausing momentarily to dig into a muscle that would cause her to moan and arch over and over again. Hermione's hands connected with the clasp of her bra and she easily unhooked it.

Ginny broke free from the kiss and slide her arms out of the straps. Before she could bend down and recapture Hermione's lips, Hermione had already leaned forward and hungrily found Ginny's breast with her mouth. Ginny threw her head back, her thick red locks falling below her waist, as Hermione's tongue began it's teasing.

Ginny's hands wrapped around the brunette's head and pushed her head harder against her body, inviting her to suck harder, which Hermione did readily. Ginny rolled her head forward as Hermione licked her way across her small valley to the other nipple. A groan escaped Ginny's lips when she found Hermione staring up at her, the brunette's eyes wide and filled with a virgin passion Ginny could easily recall.

Ginny bent her head down and kissed Hermione as her hands began unbuttoning her pants. Once they were unclasped Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione and twisted around so Ginny was now on the bottom and Hermione was able to take her pants off without breaking the kiss. Hermione even surprised Ginny by not backing away from what they had started now that she was on top and had a clear route to escape.

Hermione had only a slight idea that positions had changed. The only thing she was certain of was that her pants had come off and the fire like blood that was pulsing throughout her body. Even though she had never experienced anything remotely like this she knew the only way to keep that fire pumping was to continue kissing Ginny, and at that moment it was the only important thing to Hermione.

Hermione's hands rolled down Ginny's shoulders as she pushed the redhead's body into the wall, not caring if it was hurting her. Hermione remembered in the garden when her finger had only temporarily entered Ginny's folds and suddenly she found herself craving the warm juicy feeling that would envelope her knuckle deep. Her hands began their decent downward, she didn't know how to tease the skin with her fingertips, and didn't want to try in case she turned out looking like a fool. Instead, her finger's instantly found the band of Ginny's underwear and slipped underneath the elastic band.

Ginny began squirming underneath Hermione as she repositioned herself laying down, her legs open and waiting for Hermione to continue. Hermione's hand stayed in between Ginny's thighs, easily finding the little nub that had been pointed out to her previously. Her fingers began to massage Ginny's clit slowly as her mouth worked along Ginny's collarbone. Ginny's hips bucked wildly as Hermione's fingers began were she was forced to stop when they were interrupted earlier. Her body rocked against Ginny's as the motion took over and her insides began to burn with want.

Hermione began to bit and suck harder as the uncontrolled passion over took her body. She stretched her hand out and began stroking the entire length of Ginny's soft folds. Her fingers brushed against Ginny's entrance, causing Ginny to arch her back bring her nipple into Hermione waiting mouth. Hermione's teeth clamped down on Ginny's erect nipple just as she slide two fingers into her wet center.

Ginny bucked wildly as Hermione began pumping her fingers in and out, slowly at first than faster, harder keeping rhythm with every pant and gasp that escaped Ginny's lips. Unconsciously Hermione hooked her fingers and found a plush bed of flesh that caused Ginny to grunt and rock her hips to meet Hermione's rhythm.

Hermione flattened her palm and continued pumping her fingers not realizing that she was stimulating Ginny's G-spot and clit at the same time. Ginny moaned again, her back arching and toes curling, as she felt her nerves ignite beneath Hermione's finger tips. Hermione felt her friend's legs begin to tremble and paused to look up at her, making sure she wasn't doing anything wrong. As soon as her fingers stopped their movement Ginny spoke between deep groans of want.

"God no, Her…mione, don't st-stop now."

Smiling at her reaction Hermione went back to the stroking she had paused. It didn't take long for Ginny's inner muscles to clench around Hermione's knuckles as juices spilled out from small openings at Ginny's entrance, coating Hermione's hands with think cum which spread along her lips and inner thighs. Hermione continued pumping her fingers as Ginny came down from her orgasm. She rotated her face to capture her friend's mouth with hers. As they were kissing Ginny began to sit up, changing positions once again, when Hermione saw what Ginny wanted this time, she hesitated.

Ginny slid her hand down Hermione's knickers where a pool of cum had already leaked out of her untouched opening. Fingering her delicately and licking Hermione's ear at the same time had the brunette nodding wordlessly to Ginny's want. Ginny lay down on the bed again, using her hands to direct Hermione's bum and position her sex over her mouth. Hermione gasped as Ginny's tongue darted over the outer regions of her moist lips. Taking the opportunity of Hermione's surprise Ginny's hands ran up her back and gave a powerful push, forcing Hermione to bend over so her mouth was directing on Ginny's clit, also.

With Hermione bending over properly now Ginny took advantage of the new angle now that she was laying down completely and covered Hermione's sex completely with her mouth. Her tongue penetrated the soft folds and ran along the length between her clit and the small hole that lay hidden behind soft folds of pink skin. Hermione followed Ginny's example and placed her own mouth of the girl's sex, copying her movements while she licked up the cum that had spread everywhere.

Ginny paid close attention to the moans and pants Hermione made while licking her thighs, knowing that her friend only needed one good push to be sent over the edge. Reaching around the thigh that lay on the side of her head she inserted one finger deep into Hermione's sex, careful and slow not wanting to break Hermione's hymen. As soon as she felt her finger deep enough, Ginny hooked it and began prodding her finger rhythmically as her tongue flicked Hermione's clit around in her mouth.

Hermione was so caught up in the way her insides burned with want - her legs shaking in passion, toes curling so hard her calf muscles were becoming sore – she didn't notice she had stopped pleasing Ginny as well. Instead, her head lay nested in the dip where Ginny' stomach and hips meet her thighs while the redhead beneath drove her nerves to the edge. Hermione's hands gripped Ginny's thighs as her body started to convulse. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth parted in a silent moan as Ginny never ceased her tongue and finger movement knowing she was driving Hermione to orgasm. As the spasm took over her body Ginny flicked her tongue harder as she removed her finger allowing Hermione's juices to fall across her lips, which she eagerly licked up.

When Hermione calmed down she giggled as she heard the smacking noises Ginny made while lapping up her juices. Shifting her weight so she would free Ginny from underneath her body she propped herself up on all fours as the young girl wriggled out from underneath. As soon as she was out she planted kisses over Hermione's face letting her tongue share the taste of her own juices. Hermione, who was exhausted, lay on the bed wanting her night's rest. Ginny smiling down at the girl allowing her to get settled before she slide into the space under her arm, curling herself against her body and resting her head against Hermione's collarbone as sleep over took the both of them.

As the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms they never noticed a hole in the ceiling directly above Hermione's bed, one bottle green eye peering down at them. The hand belonging to it, deep in the owners pants – covered with fresh cum.

* * *

REVIEW!

Yes, yes.. I know just a little bit of an evil ending. But if you've enjoyed this one let me know and I'll get on writing the third part (after exams). If you haven't figured it out yet it will be a threesome HG/HP/GW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters and their personalities, nor do I own the Burrow. I am only responsible for the following idea.

* * *

Flinging himself onto the floor, Harry squeezed his body underneath the spare bed in Ron's room. At any other time it would have been an impossible fit, but Harry managed it with ease. Inside his dark cavern there was a small hole that allowed a thin beam of light to illuminate the same space. Harry's eyes instantly covered the hole and peered down at the scene taking place.

He had been downstairs enjoying breakfast with the rest of the Weasley family when Ginny and Hermione abruptly excused themselves. To everyone present at the table it was an innocent enough request. But when Hermione's checks turned a bright scarlet, Harry knew they had nothing pure in their intentions. As soon as they disappeared up the staircase Harry had spent every second trying to rejoin Fred and George's Quidditch conversation. Of course, knowing what was happening right above his head did not help his thought process.

Now he lay in the cramped space peering down on his best friend and best friend's sister, naked and panting on the bed below him. A knowing twitch within his pants registered just how pathetic his situation was. From the window he heard his name being called by the Weasley boys as they waited outside for him. He pulled himself away from his peeping hole and stood; in two long strides he was able to acknowledge Ron and the twins request with a quick wave through the open window. Trying to ignore the vision of Hermione and Ginny's sweating bodies moving together, he grabbed his broom and headed down the stairs. As he passed Ginny's door he looked away refusing to think of what was going on behind it. It would have worked if at the same moment one of the girls had not let out a deep moan.

Harry's stomach jumped into his throat as a burning sensation ignited in his navel. He threw his head back as his imagination allowed flashes of the girl's previous encounters to run through his head. Forcing himself to continue his descent downstairs, he was careful not to make a noise and let his presence be revealed. When he reached the kitchen, instead of walking out the door, he stuck his head out the window and waved Ron over. "I forgot my gloves upstairs," Harry said, hoping to hide the thickness of his throat. "You three go on ahead and I'll follow in a few minutes."

Ron bobbed his head in agreement while the twins shouldered their brooms. They turned their backs to the house and resumed their conversation. Harry stepped away from the window and watched the Weasleys walk away, wanting to make certain they would not turn back to the house. Once they had disappeared over the hill, Harry made his way upstairs, mindful to jump the third step so it wouldn't squeak. As soon as he was back in Ron's room, instead of plastering himself against the floorboards under his bed, he opened his trunk and pulled out the invisibility cloak. Throwing it over his shoulders, he straddled his broom and jumped out the window, floating to the one below.

Peering through the glass panes, Harry cursed the layout of Ginny's room. From where he sat all he could see were two pairs of legs entangled on the foot of the bed. A crack in the window seal allowed their moans to reach Harry's ears, causing a break in his concentration and his broom to dip a few feet.

Once he regained his balance and was eye level with the window ledge, he began to consider his options. His eyes measured the crack the girls had accidentally left open and, without thinking, he slipped his fingers through. Not wanting to lift it right away in case one of them heard the suspicious noise, he waited for every pant and moan to be made in order to scoot the window up inch by inch. Finally, it was high enough for Harry to duck his head and slip inside. As soon as his feet touched the floor a board creaked underneath his foot, and Hermione's head was instantly visible.

"What was that noise?"

Ginny tossed her hair causing it to fall across Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry, love," Ginny said, followed by a smacking noise and a giggle from Hermione. "It's an old house. There is no need to _jump."_

On the word jump Hermione's back arched forward just as a deep moan escaped her lips. It wasn't until Ginny flipped her hair again that Harry saw enough to make the burning inside himself form into a beast that rose and overpowered his thoughts. In front of him was Hermione, her supple breast lay on her chest with nipples erect and smooth skin pulled taunt across her stomach. A thin layer of sweat glistened on her body, and Harry forced himself not to groan as Ginny's tongue dove in and out of Hermione's belly button.

Ginny's hand was buried in between Hermione's thighs as her arm pumped in and out at a ferocious speed. Ginny's tongue continued to lick Hermione's rosy skin as she slowly began to work herself downwards. Harry forced himself to release the grip on the handle of his broom as his grip became painful; he leaned it against the wall and slowly sat down in Ginny's desk chair. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about unzipping his pants and enjoying himself even more, but the idea of wanking off to the girls – again – seemed wrong.

He focused on Ginny, who had now reached the middle of Hermione's thighs. His hands gripped the edge of his seat as Ginny lifted her head and licked her lips as she watched Hermione throw her head back in ecstasy, before she buried back into the dark mound of curls. Harry's ears detected a small, muffled tune coming from the bed. The off key humming swept across the room and rolled over Harry's skin as he watched Ginny's hand grip Hermione's thigh causing the soft skin around her fingertips to turn red under the pressure.

Ginny's eyebrows rose as her eyes surveyed the room; Harry's breath caught in his throat when he recognized the look in Ginny's eyes – she was looking for something. Her eyes fell on the chair Harry sat in and for a few heart stopping moments he thought he had been discovered. Ginny's eyes roamed to the side until she cast her eyes downward and continued her work. Harry huffed a sigh of relief; it had never occurred to him what would happen if he had been caught.

Harry's mind quickly cleared of his worries as he noticed Hermione's legs beginning to shake. Her panting quickened, and she arched her back as she tossed underneath the pleasure of Ginny's attention. His mouth became dry and his pants tightened painfully as he watched Hermione's fist grasp the sheets in between her fingers, her toes curling as they pressed into the naked flesh of Ginny's side. Harry watched in fascination as Hermione's body began to shake violently. He was so distracted by the rapture on Hermione's face that he was never aware of Ginny's actions until, a small purple ball landed on his lap and erupted into a cloud of violet smoke.

Harry looked down idiotically at the smoking orb not understanding its significance. He looked towards the bed and saw Hermione, lying motionless, the glow from her orgasm fading quickly as she followed Ginny's gaze that stared at Harry through narrowed eyes. No, Harry thought, not at him – at the chair. Harry's mind forced himself to look down again as he willed his mind to understand the foreign object in his lap. He knew he had seen it before but its origin and purpose remained a mystery. He looked up once more and saw Hermione's confused face staring at Ginny, whose eyes were still locked on Harry's chair.

Harry went to pick up the purple ball when he found his arm unable to move. At once his eyes began to dart frantically at his immobile limbs and panic flushed throughout his body. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was the newest line of tricks Fred and George had invented; designed for the underage witch or wizard unable to perform simple spells that could aid in the aggravation of siblings.

Harry watched helplessly as he waited for Ginny to make her next move. Hermione, who was obviously annoyed at the abrupt stop in their activity, impatiently pulled Ginny's hair. When Ginny finally turned back to Hermione she leaned down to her ear instead of settling in between her legs.

The moment Hermione's face grew serious Harry knew he had been discovered. Hermione's eyes stared at Harry's chair and than slowly drifted off to the side. Her eyes moved across the room where Harry was sitting until they rested on something that made Hermione's mouth gape open in horror. Harry, despite his immobile stance, looked as far left as possible trying to understand the girls' sudden change in behavior. As far as he could tell there was nothing threatening there. A small vanity desk sat next to an old blue trunk with a vase of wilting flowers, some summer school books lay abandoned next to broken quills and a broom leaning against the wall. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

_Shit._

The broom was most definitely Harry's Firebolt.

Harry's eyes turned back to the bed where Ginny was sitting on her knees glaring daggers at Harry, while Hermione had scrambled to pull the blankets up to her chest. With every second that passed Harry's throat became tighter as Ginny patiently surveyed the room. Harry could see the murderous thoughts in her eyes and wondered what other items she might have hidden. His only comfort was that he was underneath the Invisibility Cloak; Fred and George hadn't invented anything that could reveal hidden people, right? When Ginny finally moved Harry almost jumped out of his skin as she stood directly in front of his chair. Without hesitating she reached a hand out and grabbed the ball now that resembled a large shriveled prune. She turned away, nonchalantly tossing it in the air as Harry breathed heavily through his nose at the raw luck. His mind relaxed as Ginny only turned to place the useless ball on her vanity.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Questioned Hermione. Harry mentally chuckled to himself. Obviously someone really did not like to be disturbed.

Harry's eyes darted to the side trying to relocate the redheaded witch when a hand appeared in front of him. The small fist curled around Harry's cloak and pulled the shimmering material away. Harry heard Hermione's gasp of surprise as he locked eyes with Ginny and her deadly expression. Even if Harry had been mobile there would have been no point in hiding the large tent in the seat of his pants. It was the first place Ginny found with her eyes. To Harry's horror, and Hermione's equal surprise, Ginny began giggling at the frozen wizard.

"Oh, Hermione," she cooed as she lifted her leg to straddle Harry's lap. "I think we found a new toy."

Ginny's arms snaked around Harry's neck as she allowed her body to fall against the length of Harry's torso; Hermione remained wrapped in the sheet as she watched with apprehension. It didn't take long for Ginny to become comfortable with her perch on Harry's groin. Rotating her hips against his rigid body, she threw her head back and exposed her neck to Harry's vision. Harry felt his fingers twitch at the desire to touch the smooth skin; Harry began to pray that the effects of the purple ball would wear off quickly. Ginny must have felt the small movement to because she suddenly jerked her head forward so she was level with Harry's face. A smile suddenly appeared on her face as she recognized the desire in Harry's eyes.

Ginny tossed her hair to the side as she looked over her shoulder at Hermione. "Love," she called out. "Harry's come here to play." Harry was able to see Hermione around the crook of Ginny's neck as she unclenched the blanket and liked her lips at the vision before her. Ginny turned back to Harry and leaned into his neck. "It's about time you woke up to play," she whispered against his neck.

Ignoring the chill racing down his body at her warm breath, Harry found the mobility in his wrist returning. It only took one small movement for Harry to place his hands on Ginny's thigh. He squeezed as hard as possible under the effects of the curse, which enticed a giggle from Ginny as she nuzzled deeper into Harry's neck. With no warning, Ginny's mouth found Harry's ear and began a slow seduction with her tongue. A gargling noise emitted from the back of Harry's throat as desire ran throughout his body. Images of what he would do to the girls flashed in his mind as Ginny's tongue continued its assault on his ear.

Harry was so caught up in Ginny's tongue that he didn't notice Hermione walking over until her mouth was placed over his own. Hermione found just enough room in Harry's partly opened mouth to thrust her tongue inside and twist itself around his own. Harry had not noticed Ginny's departure from his neck until Hermione moaned into his mouth. Harry peered through half lidded eyes as Ginny's tongue began a new assault – on Hermione's left breast. Harry stared, eyes wide open, as Hermione threw her head back as a deep moan escaped from her mouth. One hand slithered up Ginny's back and wrapped itself in Ginny's red locks. In response, Ginny's hand traveled up to Hermione's other breast and began to forcefully knead the plump flesh.

Hermione's moans turned to breathless pants as she began to grind against Harry's leg. Ginny's hand began to travel down Hermione's abdomen and Harry struggled to keep the hand in his vision. Just as Ginny's fingers disappeared from Harry's eye sight she abruptly pulled herself away from Hermione. "Let's continue this on the bed," she whispered huskily. "He'll come when he's ready." At these words Ginny turned to Harry and winked slyly.

As the girls rose from Harry's lap, he fought with all his power to escape the invisible bonds that held him down, only to achieve small twitches within his muscles. Instead, he watched helplessly as Ginny pushed Hermione back down on the bed. Harry's only view consisted of Ginny's red hair tumbling down her back as she straddled Hermione's legs.

Harry couldn't see what was happening but he could hear plenty. With every moan that escaped, Harry could see Hermione's toes curling into the bed sheets that she had wrapped herself in previously. He found himself struggling so violently against the unseen power of the spell that he slipped off his chair and landed with a heavy thud to the floor. Neither of the girls noticed, however, Harry understood why when he finally managed a glimpse at their bodies – Hermione was on top this time. Harry remained on the floor for several minutes while his mind mentally struggled with his frozen limbs.

With every second that passed Harry could feel strength slowly returning to his body, as if the hex were being washed away. Soon enough, he was able to push himself into a sitting position, while Ginny and Hermione ignored him for their own entertainment. Harry sat against the chair, almost to the point of exhaustion. Fighting the power of the hex had taken so much physical and mental power, that Harry found himself looking longingly at the bed wondering if he could make it up there before the girls finished. No sooner had he finished the thought did Harry hear a smothered cry from atop the bed. Forcing his mind to refuse defeat, Harry began to move his legs.

There was not enough flexibility in his limbs to bend them yet, so instead Harry found himself sliding his legs along the floor, as if he were opening a giant hand fan. Pathetic did not register in his mind – not unless they stopped and he was left to his own devices on the floor. After many agonizing minutes, Harry was finally able to bend his knees and fully flex his feet. The fire in his groin, which had died on his reunion with gravity, roared to life. Another few painful minutes and Harry was able to pull himself into a standing position. Leaning heavily on the chair he had recently sat powerless, he wobbled dangerously at the rush of blood and lightheadedness that followed.

Once a secure footing was established, he was able to focus on the two girls that had already begun their cycle of tangled limbs and passionate moans. Harry didn't have time to think how he would cross the five feet of space to the bed. His only goal at the moment was to lie on that bed – by any means possible. The thought of joining the two girls made his mind soar at the possibilities of things to do once he got there. A vision of his face sandwiched between two pairs of breasts appeared in his mind. Caught in his fantasy, Harry stepped forward, his mind unaware that his legs could not possibly carry him correctly.

Harry's pride swelled as he stepped forward and removed his hands from the chair. In one moment he saw himself lying on the bed as the girls covered him with their already sweat soaked bodies. In that second moment, Harry found his knees caving and his body lunging forward. On instinct he swung his arms around to break his fall when his body came to an abrupt halt. From above his head giggles could be heard and Harry laughed nervously. What a sight he was, elbows dug into the mattress while the rest of his body hung over the edge. He had achieved pathetic.

Two pairs of hands pulled at his forearms and Harry was suddenly staring at the ceiling of Ginny's room; his breathing coming out in short pants, and his muscles throbbing underneath his skin as if he had just completed a rigorous Quidditch workout. The strain in his muscles, however, was quickly forgotten when he felt a pair of hands fluttering down his chest and underneath his shirt. As they lifted his shirt, a small moan of approval was heard and Harry's fingers reached in the direction it came from. He wasn't sure which body part his hand found, but it curled around the soft flesh causing another small gasp to escape. He had Hermione.

The first pair of hands, Ginny's, now had Harry's shirt bunched around his throat as they began a slow massage across his torso. Harry's own hand began a small rhythmic motion on Hermione's flesh and she turned into Harry's palm as he registered what body part he held. His fingers began to wander inwardly, just as Ginny's thumbs made small, forceful circles atop his nipples. Although Harry loved his situation, he still had limited mobility and his view was still restricted to the ceiling. He peered as low as possible and found Ginny's and Hermione's foreheads millimeters apart, kissing. Harry's fingers dug deeper into Hermione's skin as they found the junction between her thighs. He mimicked the slow movements he had spied Ginny using through the pep hole, small deliberate strokes on the outer rim of her nether lips. He allowed one finger to be enveloped in the soft folds for just a second before retracting it. His eyes watched the crown of the two heads as they rotated semi circles around each other and Harry groaned as Ginny's hands dug into his abdomen muscles; the intensity of Hermione's kiss conveyed onto his skin through Ginny's fingertips.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about all the times he had spied on the girls from above where he lay. He had seen them do this multiple times, and yet Harry couldn't bring himself to nudge his inexperienced fingers further. He continued this charade until he heard Hermione and Ginny break apart. He didn't have to strain his neck to guess what they were doing. Hermione's breath began to hitch as Harry recognized a familiar sucking noise. Harry kept his eyes closed as he envisioned Ginny's small frame bent over Hermione's chest.

At the thought of being left out of the girls' fun, Harry finally found the boldness to push a finger into Hermione's slick opening. The simple movement caused a hand to materialize on Harry's inner thigh. Harry pushed his finger further in and began to curl it, pressing his fingertip into the soft inner flesh. The hand on Harry's thigh squeezed his flesh, accompanied by a deep moan and more fervent suckling noises.

Harry dared further and inserted a second finger, causing Hermione's hip to jerk forward. He began to hook his fingers into her soft mound and he grinned wickedly to himself as he felt her other hand join the first on his thigh. All this time Harry was unaware of Ginny's exact actions until he felt her steady hands at the waist of his jeans. With expert maneuvering, Harry's jeans and boxers became a rumpled pile on the floor. Harry's shirt was a different matter. But Ginny didn't care; it was made of cheap material anyway. The ripped T-shirt joined his pants.

Ginny's hands began to roam over Harry's body. Her nails digging into the skin causing red lines to appear on his toned body. Sporadically, she would bend to kiss his heated flesh; her tongue teasing all the spots in which she was aware he was ticklish, sometimes giggling into his flesh so her steamy breath warmed his skin in an explosion of sensations.

Harry's fingers continued their teasing as Hermione bent down and captured Harry's lips with her own. Their tongues danced together as Hermione moaned into the kiss with every jerk of Harry's fingers. Harry was so consumed with the feeling of his tongue and his fingers being held within both of Hermione's moist openings, that he temporarily forgot that there was a second - very demanding - girl on the bed with them.

When Ginny realized Harry was not so involved in her tactics, her mouth closed around the tip of Harry's member, causing his fingers to curl violently and make both Hermione and himself gasp into each others' mouths. Ginny chuckled, sending vibrations across Harry's taunt skin. He was so caught up with the feeling of Ginny's tongue that he didn't even notice the absence of Hermione's, until it too joined Ginny's.

Harry's body shuddered violently as he felt two tongues slowly stroke the length of his cock. Up and down they went, savoring each caress. It took all of Harry's control not to jerk his hips forward whenever he felt one of those wet tongues wrap around his head. Harry groaned as one of them began to focus only on the tip, while the other continued its slow rise and fall on his shaft, while a hand slowly massaged his jewels.

"Fuck," he breathed, his desire building under this slow torture.

Ginny instantly began giggling. "Hermione, I think we've teased him enough," she said, returning to eye level with Harry.

Harry gazed up at his best friend's beautiful sister and was ashamed to admit that all he wanted to do was shag her senseless. Not wanting to seem desperate, Harry replied heavily, "Nonsense, I love being a tool to two beautiful women."

Ginny rolled her eyes, not impressed by his charade. Before she could offer a retort, Hermione's voice broke into their thoughts.

"I don't want to be first."

Both Harry and Ginny turned to their friend and saw her lust filled eyes betrayed by a worried frown. Harry, not understanding the meaning of her words, turned to Ginny who gazed at Hermione only with affection. "No rush, love," she replied and Harry watched Hermione's face visibly relax at the small statement. Harry propped himself up against the pillows, the freedom of his reborn mobility making his head spin with possibilities.

Ginny tore her gaze away from Hermione's and turned to Harry, all softness gone from her eyes. In one quick motion she swung her leg over both of Harry's and pressed the length of her body into Harry's torso. Harry gazed up at Ginny with his own lust filled eyes, his chin resting in the small valley of her chest as she ground her hips against his lap. Harry's hand found its place on her neck and pulled her down until their lips met. The moment their tongues touched their passion heightened and with every brush of their lips, Ginny grinding forcefully against Harry's abdomen, his erection rubbing against her bum in a teasing motion.

Harry's kisses became more forceful as his desire began to consume his entire body. His restraint wavered as Ginny began grinding against him continuously, her soft wet folds parting easily, only to be pulled away once more. Knowing that Ginny's teasing could last quite some time, in one fluid motion Harry stilled Ginny's movements and held her still long enough to slam her down onto his waiting cock.

The sudden intrusion did not faze Ginny, arching her back in pleasure she allowed herself to completely enfold Harry, whose head fell back in bliss at the unfathomable pleasure. It was like nothing he had even known. Suddenly he was encased in the warmest, deepest core of his best friend's little – no, he wouldn't think about that now.

Harry gripped Ginny's thigh, already starting to lose control as her flesh pulsed around him. Ginny rotated her hips, unsure of how much Harry could take. In response his finger dug deeper into Ginny's skin as the slight movement only triggered every nerve on his shaft to life. Harry groaned, stuck between wanting to release and wanting to hold back. He wanted to savor every moment, every stroke as he lay beneath her lithe body. He wanted to lick her nipples, pull her hair, and kiss her until their tongues were doing the same dance that their bodies –

Harry jerked Ginny up, and pulled himself out, his seed spraying her inner thighs. At least he had enough sense to do that in time. He rested his head back, his embarrassment unnoticed as he laid panting, sweat glistening off his body at his failed effort, while Ginny crouched over him giggling uncontrollably – of course she knew he was a virgin. He smiled weakly as Hermione appeared and began to clean their bodies with her wand. Both noticed the way in which she would not make eye contact with either of them. Harry watched as Ginny followed every one of Hermione's movements, her face an unreadable expression. Finally, Ginny rolled her eyes and flicked Hermione's forehead with her finger. Looking up, Harry was surprised to see a blush forming across her face.

"He'll be gentle, love," Ginny cooed, leaning down to sweep her lips on Hermione's shoulder.

At last, Harry's mind clicked in understanding at Hermione's cautiousness. Harry's heart jumped as he turned to his friend, her strong exterior revealing a subdued Hermione he rarely saw. Their eyes met and Harry felt his body respond to the wants of his heart rather than that of his flesh. Instantly he was on his knees in front of Hermione, pulling her into his embrace. Hermione's hands brushed against Harry's chest and his blood erupted in a new desire. His body already responding to the love he had always harbored, his mind soaring at the thought that he would be closer to a witch he had always respected. When they broke apart Harry held her face in his hands, their foreheads pressed together as he ran his fingers through her soft curls. There was no need to break their silence with excessive questions directed at Hermione's - or Harry's - certainty. They had always faced the unknown together, and this was no different.

Harry reclaimed Hermione's mouth with his own as he lowered her back onto to the bed, their tongues dancing together in a soothing massage that melted away Hermione's fears. Harry had lost Ginny's whereabouts in the room as they had their silent exchange. When he broke away from their kiss, he found them both lying below him. Ginny had slid underneath Hermione just as Harry was laying her down. Now the brunette found herself crushed between Harry and Ginny in the most intimate of embraces. Harry watched as Ginny's hands slowly began to knead Hermione's breast, her tongue darting out to caress the back of her ear lobe. Harry dived into Hermione's embrace once more, the moan of pleasure brought by Ginny's tongue smothered by his lips.

Allowing Ginny to concentrate on Hermione's upper half, Harry began to travel down her body, occasionally nipping gently at her flesh. A few times Ginny's fingers would cross his path, together they teased her, making her moan and writhe with pleasure. Harry began to work lower.

Harry, having only just begun his sexual explorations, could not force himself to admit that, no matter how many times he had watched Hermione and Ginny together, he really had no clue what to do. He had a general idea, but didn't everyone?

Harry allowed his inexperienced fingers to begin a slow massage of her inner thighs and hips.

His only plan: Slow torture.

Beneath Ginny's forceful workings and Harry's meandering fingers, it did not take long for Hermione's body to want more. Harry could smell the desire from wrapping around his body. His own want escalating as he looked up Hermione's body to see her skin flushed with sweat, her head turned in order to lock herself onto Ginny's lips. Harry closed his eyes and groaned into the flesh in which his own mouth was currently preoccupied. To see the two girls laying side-by-side, the brown and red strands of hair mixed together, radiating their love for each other, was almost too much for Harry.

Pulling himself up, he positioned himself in between Hermione's legs. Hermione's eyes were shut tightly, her hesitation in the kiss the only indication that she noticed Harry's new position. Afraid to rush things, Harry gently rubbed his entire length against her. Hermione gasped into the kiss, but didn't break the connection, her eyes remaining squeezed together.

"Hermione," Harry whispered into her heated flesh.

Finally she broke away from Ginny, her frightened eyes seeking Harry's as he once again began to silently reassure her. She nodded, her hands crawling across her body until they were joined with Ginny's, their fingers intertwined.

"Just relax," Ginny said into the crook of her neck, "don't think about, and just give way to your body."

Harry leaned forward slightly, his head parting the moist flesh, his eyes focused solely on Hermione's.

"Don't fight, love."

Harry pushed further, his shaft completely enclosed within Hermione's tight interior. The only sound heard was a deep moan escaping from her lips as Ginny tugged on her breast and bit into her shoulder simultaneously with Harry's entrance. Harry paused when Hermione clenched her muscles in pain, afraid to move any further.

"Oh honestly, if I wasn't here, this would be the most awkward thing ever," Ginny exclaimed, her fingers unceremoniously reaching between their bodies and hastily finding her swollen nub.

Hermione gasped, her body surging forward and allowing Harry to become completely encased within her core. The pain of his sudden invasion quickly subsiding as Ginny's fingers brought the fire within her body back to life. It didn't take long for their combined efforts to completely disintegrate the fear Hermione had possessed. Her body began to move in time with a rhythm that her mind could not imitate. Pleasure washed through her body as all traces of pain disappeared with each moan. Harry had no need to go faster, Hermione's muscles squeezed him with every thrust and he had no need to rush the sensations. It didn't take long for Hermione's body to begin its convulsions between the heated touches of both Ginny and Harry. Harry watched her skin flush as she climaxed, quickly pulling himself out as her pleasure squeezed the last few remaining drops of cum out of him.

Together, the three of them lay enveloped in each other's arms, Hermione still returning from cloud nine. Harry watched as Ginny continued to place soft kisses along the curve of her neck, Hermione tilting her head in response. Her eyes were already drooping in slumber. Smiling, Harry gazed at the two girls, wondering if he would ever be allowed a moment like this again. As if reading his thoughts, Ginny gazed up at him with a soft expression. "So what do you think, love? Should we allow Harry to stay?"

Hermione smiled and replied in a tired voice, "Might as well, he could prove to be fun."

* * *

Thank you to my beta - **Charisma Tyson** njty9101


End file.
